Lily
by Dracorocks
Summary: "You can't help who you fall in love with.."


**Authors Note:** **here is another late night, I can't sleep story.. This time it's about Lily & Scorpius.. And Scorpius & Rose..**

 **because I'm a die hard Scorose shipper... And as much as I love Lily Luna Potter.. I can't hand her with Scorpius... But to each their own.**

 **Let me know if you guys like it.. Or don't like it..**

 **-DracoRocks.. Yes, yes he does..**

 **Oh, I took a quiz, and my wizard husband is Draco Malfoy...**

 **It made my night complete... But, anyways I'm rambling now...**

* * *

 ** _Lily_**

What sucks more than being so utterly in love with someone?..

Watching them fall out of love with you, and in love with someone else, and you didn't even see it coming.

It wasn't either of their faults, you can see it now.

But, there was a time when you blamed her.

She was always the perfect one.

True to her name, she was a rose..

Perfect, athletic, brilliant..

As a child, you had been best friends. You idolised her, and then..

Something happened to her, she changed, became withdrawn, quiet..

It confused you.

So you took your time to shine.

You shined bright like the stars, and then one day, a star came into your life.

He had always been around, your brothers best friend.

It was like a fairytale, the handsome prince, comes and falls in love with the fair and beautiful princess..

It was perfect, and for a few years, you were every girls envy.

All, but one.

He and she graduated.

They left you alone..

He promised to stay faithful, and he did so.

Finally, two years later, it was your turn..

Finally, you were allowed to see him every day.

And to celebrate, you had a large party.

She was traveling the world.

He was training to be a healer.

You were lost.

A few months passed by, she came back.

She was gorgeous.

And that's when it all changed.

You didn't notice, the stolen glances he sent her way..

Or the way he became nervous when she entered a room.

You felt invincible.

You had it all.

Why would anyone want a red rose over a White Lily?.

He did. You just didn't notice it.

She changed, she would blush around him or ignore him..

He would get this look on his face when she brought someone to the Burrow.

A few months passed, it stated to click in your head.

He hardly ever touched you.

He hardly ever said..

"I love you Lily."

He hardly ever took you out.

It became routine, he would come home, you would eat a quiet dinner, and fall asleep.

She was having the time of her life..

You wanted that life...

And he wanted her...

You invite her over...

He almost chocked on his wine when you informed him she was coming.

She stepped out of the fireplace, full of grace.

Her long auburn hair was straight, you notice the look on his face, when he sees it.

"Lily!. It's been awhile."

Her voice rings perfectly.

You feel envious again.

She looks like perfection.

And you?..

She eats and talks, she plans on going traveling again.

Maybe find herself someone to settle down with.

He starts to choke on his drink.

"Are you ok Malfoy?" She asked.

You look between them.

And it clicks.

"Get out!" You yell.

She leaves, and you turned to him.

"How long?"

He looks confused.

He catches on.

"Since she came back."

You nod..

You feel numb.

"Ok."

You walk away.

He follows.

"I'm sorry Lily. It just happened. She won't give me the time of day. But, I feel in love with her."

You look into those grey eyes..

The ones that used to give you butterflies.

You find that you feel nothing at all.

"I've always been faithful Lily.."

" I know."

He grabs his belongings and walked out of your home.

A few months pass by, your sitting at the Leaky Cauldron.

He found a way into her heart.

She apologized to you.

You kicked her out.

A deep voice startled you..

" Lily Luna Potter."

You turn around, and a tall shaggy blonde haired man is behind you.

"Lorcan Scamander. I'm a friend of James."

His blue eyes tinkle.

Something inside of you stirs.

"Hello."

You talk for hours, you tell him about your failed relationship, and how the man you though was your soulmate, is in love with your own bloody cousin.

And is proposing soon, something he never did with you...

He talked about the girl that left him at the altar for someone else.

He said..

" you can't help who you fall in love with."

And you finally understand,

It wasn't her fault.

Because if you had noticed the signs from the beginning, you would of noticed..

It had always been her..

It had always been a red rose..


End file.
